


Maybe There Is

by Lilsciencequeen



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hopeful Ending, Leo Fitz-centric, Post-Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 16:37:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17943365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilsciencequeen/pseuds/Lilsciencequeen
Summary: She was gone.She was just... gone.Fitz Post S.O.S Part 2.





	Maybe There Is

**Author's Note:**

> This little short came to me after re-watching SOS again lats week. A huge thank you to Stjarna for giving it a quick pre-read.

_ Maybe there is _

The three words buzzed around his mind, like angry bees. Pinballs rattling about his brain. They drowned out everything else. The words the others were speaking to him, how they were questioning him, it was all lost to him. Just like…

No. He refused to think that. Refused to believe that she was just gone, taken by a rock of all things.

She just… she couldn’t be gone.

“Fitz,” a voice said, sounding so distant, like he was trapped underwater (again) and they were shouting from the surface, hoping he would resurface. “Fitz, what… what happened?”

What happened?

_ Maybe there is _

Where’s Jemma?

_ Maybe there is _

Fitz, you need to tell us what happened.

He shook his head, burying his head in his hands, not wanting to answer the questions , not wanting to think about this because Jemma… she was gone and he had no idea  _ where _ she was. One moment, she was there in the room with the Monolith, and the next she wasn’t. He hadn’t thought much of it at first, he had thought that she had simply left the room, gone to do something else but after an hour of searching the base, looking in all the rooms, everywhere that she could have been, he hadn’t found her and a feeling in his gut feeling told him that something was wrong.

Very wrong.

He had headed to the lab, grabbing the first tablet that he could and reviewed the footage and when he had seen it, the Monolith liquefying, and taking Jemma, his stomach had twisted into knots. Making him feel ill. Making him want to throw up.

She was gone in seconds, disappearing from the room as a wave of black washed over her. He had watched it again and again, unable to take his gaze from the horror, unable to drag his attention away from her. He didn’t even mute it, he couldn’t because there had to be some clue in it, something that would explain to him what was happening. Just where Jemma was. Just what had happened.

The image was now burned on his retinas, her scream embedded in his brain. It wasn’t going to be something that he would forget easily.

A part of him had hoped that if he kept watching it, something would change. As if it wouldn’t take her this time, wouldn’t swallow her whole.

But it did.

Again.

And again.

And again.

_ Maybe there is _

At some point, he felt his knees buckle, give way under him. He collapsed to the ground, the tablet coming with him, shattering upon hitting the floor. The screen went black, spiderweb cracks all over it. But that didn’t stop the horror from occurring again and again in his mind. A never ending horror film.

Hunter had found him on the ground, tears he didn’t even realise he was crying streaming down his face. The mercenary had to help him up, guide him into a chair were he was now still sitting, trying to ignore the team asking question after question about what had happened.

_ Maybe there is _

Asking where Jemma was.

_ Maybe there is _

Asking what had happened, why he was crying, where Jemma was, and had something happened, Fitz what had happened and

Where?

Was?

Jemma?

They were supposed to be going out. That’s all he could think about. How she had admitted she had feelings for him too, something he thought she didn’t have. She wanted to take the next step in their relationship, to be something more than just friends.

_ Maybe there is _

But now, that might never happen. She was gone.

She was gone.

She was…

No. He couldn’t think like that.

He couldn’t give up on her. Not this soon.

Not this early.

She couldn’t be gone.

He had to work out what had happened to her, where she went.

“It took her,” he tried to spit out, but his words came out as nothing more than shaking syllables. “It just took her.” He lifted his head from his hands, starting at the fragments of the team that had gathered around him. Hunter’s hand was still on his back, somewhat reassuring, grounding him in this moment of confuse and panic.

“What did?” Skye asked again. She hadn’t seen the footage. Not yet. Not like Hunter had. Not like Coulson had. “Fitz, what happened to her?”

“It was the Monolith.” This was Hunter’s voice, heavy and angry. “It took her.” There were more words, so many words, and he couldn’t place anything. They were all just sounds to him. 

“Is she gone?” That was Skye’s voice, and hearing someone else say it, say that Jemma was gone, it made him look up, and wipe his tears on his sleeve because she  _ wasn’t _ gone. He refused to believe it, and with Skye asking him to confirm his worst fear… it gave him a sense of determination, a glimmer of home in the darkness because she wasn’t gone.

She couldn’t be. 

_ Maybe there is _

“No.” She couldn’t be. He refused to believe she was gone because a life without Jemma Simmons, it wasn’t one that he wanted to live.“She can’t be!” Because… she wasn’t Inhuman. The Monolith, it couldn’t be dangerous if she wasn’t Inhuman. And they had no idea how it worked, not really, so who was to say that she was gone. Taken from this world. “She’s not gone.” A pause, and then, his voice soft, almost weak. “She can’t be gone.”

Then suddenly, a wave of anger, coming from seemingly nowhere.

He rose from his seat, pushing past his friends, and even though they were the people he had grown to love over the months, he couldn’t be with them. Not at this moment in in time. They were trying to tell him that Jemma was gone, and that there was nothing that could be done.

He leaned against the closest table, and after swiping everything from it, the objects falling to the ground both clattering and shattering, he found himself breathing heavily as he tried to calm his mind, compose himself. “I’m going to find her,” he whispered, more to himself than anyone else. He wasn’t even sure  _ if _ anyone else even heard him but he was going to find her. 

He was going to find her.

And nothing was going to stop him. 

_ Maybe there is _


End file.
